<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Puddlemere’s New Man by mindabbles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731235">Puddlemere’s New Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/pseuds/mindabbles'>mindabbles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cross-Generation Relationship, HP Cross Gen Fest 2020, Hand Jobs, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Hogwarts, Quidditch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindabbles/pseuds/mindabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy is willing to put in the work. He’s willing to practice twice as hard as anyone else, except that no one can out-work Oliver — a fact that Teddy finds he doesn’t mind in the least.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Oliver Wood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Cross Gen Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Puddlemere’s New Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompter, your idea grabbed me right away. I so hope you enjoy this bit of fluff. Mods, thank you for being completely awesome. And my beta, thanks for being quick and helpful.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“There are very few deaths, really,” Ginny says. </p><p>Teddy pauses at the door, thinking that’s not really a sentence to make an entrance by. </p><p>“Of course, under a certain Keeper’s tutelage, the risks might be higher.” </p><p>Teddy recognises George’s voice. Merlin, they’re talking about him.</p><p>“And what does that mean?” Teddy hears his grandmother, her voice at a pitch that’s usually reserved for misbehaving toddlers and Floo calls from the headmistress.  </p><p>“Oliver, he could be a bit, well, intense,” Harry says in the even and diplomatic tone he usually reserves for misbehaving toddlers and Ministry officials.</p><p>“He could be a right bloody lunatic, you mean.” As Angelina finishes her sentence, Teddy decides it is time to stop lurking by the front door as if he were an intruder. </p><p>“I see my news has been shared,” he says. He’s not upset in the least that Gran obviously spilled, but it does sound as if she’s worried. </p><p>“Good on you, Ted,” says George, coming over to clap him on the shoulder. “Got yourself noticed, eh? Puddlemere’s new man.” </p><p>“Thanks,” says Teddy. “Gran,” he adds, “I’ve been playing for years and I’ve never been hurt.” </p><p>She shakes her head. “It’s silly.” She sends a cautious look in Ginny’s direction. “Being well-known hasn’t worked out very well for many people I care about.”</p><p>“Oh,” Harry says and Teddy gets it at the same moment it seems Harry does. “I think he’ll do fine with the press. Might even be a favourite.” </p><p>“Objective. I’m always objective,” Ginny says. She comes over to Teddy and gives him a warm, motherly hug. “And,” she whispers, “I think you’ll be brilliant. Objectively speaking.” </p><p>“And Oliver’s not bad, really,” Angelina says. “I could give him a shout, ask him to keep an eye out.” </p><p>“Oh, god no,” Teddy blurts out. “I mean, thanks but…”</p><p>Angelina laughs. “Thanks but you don’t want your auntie taking up for you.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Teddy says. Misguided as he thinks that suggestion was, he’s not sure he can find the words to tell them all how much their support and obvious pride means to him. </p><p>“Something tells me the lad would be more comfortable on a broom right now,” George says. </p><p>“It’s no Puddlemere United pitch, but our back garden’s going to waste at the moment,” says Ginny.</p><p>“Last one out…” says Harry as he makes a dash for the door.</p><p>Teddy grins and the nervousness he’s felt since learning that he’s been called up from the reserves begins to shift to excitement. </p><p>*****</p><p>Teddy’s heart races. He can hear the roar of the crowd in his ears, as if they’re there. It’s been raining all week and the damp ground feels spongy and soft under his feet. He grips his broom in his right hand and cradles a Quaffle against his body with his left. He’s arrived early enough for his first practice to be sure to be the only one on the pitch. He wants to get his footing, get the measure of the pitch without his new teammates scrutinising him — perhaps especially Oliver after hearing what a terror he was in school. </p><p>When he gets to the middle of the pitch, he stops. It feels massive and new even though he’s been on a Quidditch pitch thousands of times. The stands high above him are festooned with blue and gold and the goal posts mark either end of the pitch like sentinels. </p><p>He grips his broom and walks the perimeter. It’s been two years of hard work and he can hardly believe he’s here.</p><p>“Still gets me as well.” </p><p>Teddy nearly jumps out of his skin. He turns and it’s not any better because there’s Oliver Wood. Teddy met him once at Harry’s about a decade ago. He was starstruck then and, as he remembers to close his mouth, he realises he’s equally star struck now. Not helping is the fact that the man is even broader and fitter than he remembers. </p><p>“The place,” says Oliver, mistaking Teddy’s being dumbstruck for not understanding what he meant. </p><p>“It’s amazing,” says Teddy, wishing the place itself would swallow him. Bloody idiotic response. </p><p>“Aye, it is,” Oliver says. He looks around reverently and it seems he didn’t think Teddy was idiotic. “Here early. Not a bad way to start.” </p><p>Teddy fights against feeling embarrassed by his eagerness. “Thought I’d take the measure of the place,” he says, feeling that’s an answer he can live with.  </p><p>“How much of the measure you want?” Oliver asks, smiling. The smile lights his face and Teddy notices just how handsome he is. “Fancy a go?” he asks, mounting his broom and shooting nearly straight up.</p><p>Teddy jumps on his broom and follows Oliver, thrilling as he always does at the speed and the height as he soars into the air. “You’re on,” Teddy shouts.  </p><p>They speed around the field. Oliver is fast. He’s agile and Teddy immediately gets the full weight of the difference between this and the reserves. </p><p>“Take some foul shots,” calls Oliver, speeding toward the goal posts. “I dare you.” </p><p>The challenge in Oliver’s voice and the teasing look on his face gives Teddy the burst of adrenalin he needs to forget he’s nervous. He gathers the Quaffle and races straight at the center goal post, hurling the Quaffle before he’s technically near enough. Oliver barely touches it with the tips of his fingers and it hits the rim, bouncing away. Teddy dives and reaches out, balancing precariously, and catches it, readying for another pass. </p><p>Half an hour later, he’s winded and exhilarated, and feels completely ready for his first official practice of his professional career.</p><p>They land next to each other and Oliver favours him with another one of those smiles. </p><p>“Cracking good, lad,” says Oliver, clapping him on the shoulder. “Welcome to the team.” </p><p>Teddy warms under the praise and the friendly touch on the shoulder more than he thinks he probably should. </p><p>*****</p><p>The cheers of the crowd as the Harpies enter the pitch are what does it. That’s what convinces Teddy this is really happening. He waits, gripping his broom in his increasingly sweaty palm, for the announcer to call the team’s names. A hand lands on his shoulder.</p><p>“Keep your head and you’ll be grand,” Oliver says in a low voice, leaning close enough to whisper.</p><p>Oliver’s deep voice and the puff of breath on the back of his neck, raises Teddy’s adrenalin in an entirely different way.</p><p>“Yeah,” says Teddy, wishing he could have come up with something more interesting than that. He’s found himself thinking about Oliver more often than not lately. And not only his broad shoulders and strong hands, but his smile and his laugh and the way he teaches and encourages the others on the team. He’s a bit intense, sure, but Teddy has not seen the terror that George and the others warned him about. Perhaps he’s mellowed with age.   </p><p>Teddy watches the starting players take to the air. The Harpies score first. There was no way Oliver could have saved it. They executed an incredible series of passes and even from below, Teddy lost track of where the Quaffle was. Even so, he sort of wishes his first game would have been a complete wash for the other team. Two minutes later, Puddlemere scores and the stands erupt in blue and gold and a wave of sparkling bulrushes that send sparks into the air. Teddy can’t help but jump up and cheer.</p><p>The next rush from the Harpies is as fast and tricky as the first and Teddy can’t take his eyes off Oliver. He moves like a cat and seems to cover every goal post at once, finishing up with a spectacular save that brings almost everyone in the stands to their feet. </p><p>“You’re up. Lupin, you’re up.” </p><p>Priya, the trainer, is tapping him on the shoulder and nudging him toward the pitch.</p><p>“Oh,” Teddy says, springing to his feet. He’d been so busy watching Oliver, he missed McLaughlin, one of the starting Chasers, leaving the pitch. </p><p>He mounts his broom and he can hear some scattered cheers — likely all from various Potters and Weasleys. </p><p>Teddy soars into the air with visions of scoring his first goal in his head. As soon as he’s in place, the whistle blows and everything seems to happen at once. The Seekers tear off to the other side of the pitch, a Bludger whistles by his ear, and the other Chaser passes him the Quaffle. He catches it handily and tucks it under his arm, looking for a chance to pass it or make an end run to the goal. </p><p>He winds up his arm to take a pass and his shoulder explodes with pain. He’s off balance and he spirals into a tailspin. The ground is rushing up at him. He uses the arm that’s not on fire to balance as well as he can and lands on the grass with a thud, but thankfully feet first. Then the pain really hits him and the ground sways underneath him and he crumples in a heap. The next few minutes are a blur. The trainer and the referee and half of his team are around him and Oliver is shouting at the Harpies’ Beater. The trainer levitates Teddy into the locker room. </p><p>“It’s broken,” she says, gently touching his shoulder with her wand. An image of his scapula hovers in front of him, a sickening spiderweb of cracks running through its bottom half. “Pretty rare, this, a broken scapula. And in your first match.”</p><p>“Brilliant,” he groans. He closes his eyes as she works on him. If he weren’t utterly gutted, he’s sure he’d find watching the cracks knit themselves together fascinating. </p><p>“I’m going to bind your arm to your side,” she says. She taps her wand to his arm and it feels like someone’s wrapped a load of Spell-O-Tape around him.  “It’ll wear off in 24 hours. Need to keep your shoulder and arm still until then.” She measures out several potions and scribbles instructions on a bit of parchment, leaving him alone to contemplate his spectacular failure. </p><p>He sits on the floor, holding the jumper that has ‘Lupin’ emblazoned across the back. When he hears footsteps, he considers bolting out the back way, but there’s no way he can get up that quickly with his arm immobilised and the pain that’s still radiating out from his shoulder. </p><p>Oliver, perhaps the last person, next to the coach, he wants to see, walks into the room. </p><p>“Should I tell you about my first professional match?” Oliver asks, sitting down on the bench across from Teddy. He leans over and rests his powerful forearms on his thighs. The way he smiles over at Teddy makes Teddy’s insides turn upside down. </p><p>“If you think it will make me feel less like I should jump off a cliff,” says Teddy. </p><p>“The other team scored on me in the first five minutes of the game,” Oliver says. “And it was <i>not</i> with the level of skill they scored on me today.” </p><p>“I mean, that’s not great, but it’s not a nightmare,” Teddy says. If he’d missed a pass or taken a bad shot on goal, he’d feel crap but not humiliated.</p><p>“The match was against the Cannons,” Oliver says without changing his expression. </p><p>“Mate, that is a nightmare,” Teddy says, laughing. </p><p>“Can’t say you’re wrong,” Oliver says. “The point is, no one expects you to be brilliant your first match — we can’t all be your sodding godfather. You need to shake it off. You can’t let this define you. Play well next match, and no one will remember. Change the expectations.” </p><p>“Right.” He feels better and cannot really believe that Oliver managed a pep talk with so few words – especially given the stories his old teammates have given to telling Teddy at every opportunity.  “And in the name of changing expectations, you’re nothing like some of your old Hogwarts team said.”  </p><p>“Lies, I’m sure,” says Oliver. “Now listen, I’m not going to make another World Cup but I’d like awfully to have another League Cup under my belt,” Oliver says. “I am going to be here an hour early every day for practice, and once your arm’s healed, you’re going to join me, and you’re going to work your arse off until you’re too tired to remember what happened today.”   </p><p>“Ah, there’s the Oliver they warned me about,” Teddy says, feeling the tight knot in his stomach loosen. “Fancy a drink?” </p><p>He blurted it out before he could think. The knot returns and there’s an interminable pause while Oliver gives him a quizzical look. </p><p>“Yeah,” Oliver says. “All right.” </p><p>Teddy’s not sure if he feels happy or terrified. All these mixed emotions are somewhat exhausting, he reflects. </p><p>*****</p><p>Teddy rolls his shoulders. There’s a crack and a pop, but he feels strong and he feels ready. Nonstop potions and rehabilitative exercises isn’t exactly how he wanted to spend his first week on the team. After two years of working as hard as he could on the reserve team, he’d had a different picture in mind for the launch of his professional career. He’d spent as much of the week as he could with his head stuck in a Pensieve watching referee’s memories of old Puddlemere United matches, to get to know the team better. If most of the matches featured the best plays by a certain Keeper, no one needs to know.</p><p>He hasn’t seen Oliver since they’d gone for a drink after his disastrous first match. The evening with Oliver felt unaccountably easy and pleasant, the fannish pash melting into professional admiration and full-on want. He vows to keep that second bit of it under control. He’s no idea if Oliver even goes for men. He rarely reads the fan magazines and, at any rate, he’s been so conditioned by Harry and Ginny not to believe anything written about people’s personal lives in the press that he’d have ignored it if he had read it. And even if Oliver does fancy men, Teddy is sure Oliver sees him as a boy and maybe a pet project — not a man worthy of his attention. </p><p>He grabs his kit and his broom and decides to fly to the pitch. He’s early and if he Floos over, he’ll be there before Oliver and he doesn’t want to seem <i>that</i> eager.</p><p>Oliver is there already. He’s doing laps, warming up as he dips and swoops. Watching him, Teddy thinks Oliver would have been able to play every other position if he’d wanted to, but Keeper suits him so well. He also wonders if anyone, ever, in the history of Quidditch could out-do Oliver in the dedication and enthusiasm departments. </p><p>“Oi,” Teddy shouts and Oliver comes belting toward him. </p><p>“Cleared?” </p><p>Teddy nods and Oliver says, “Then let’s get to work.”</p><p>Teddy takes shot after shot. He tries from every angle while Oliver charms Bludgers to zip around the field. They won’t have the same force as the one that felled Teddy, but Oliver’s point is he has to get used to them again. </p><p>Oliver is a bloody good Keeper and about an hour in Teddy is drenched and his shoulder is starting to ache and he’s only scored once when a bird flew right in front of Oliver’s face. </p><p>“What am I doing wrong? I used to be able to score,” Teddy says, putting every ounce of his effort into not sounding petulant. </p><p>“Against me?” </p><p>“Well, no,” Teddy says. Trying to listen as he’s sure there’s a lesson in here somewhere other than that he’s pants at this. </p><p>“You’re very good, Teddy, but I have 25 years’ experience stopping very good Chasers. This has been a bloody fantastic workout for me — and I can’t say that about practicing with just anyone.” </p><p>“Good to hear I’m not utterly hopeless.” </p><p>“You wouldn’t be here if you were and we wouldn’t have called you up if we didn’t think you will be better than very good. Give you a tip — Keepers try and make it look like we can cover all three goals at once. We can’t. Keep that in mind and let’s give it another go.” </p><p>Oliver’s tip gives Teddy a new perspective. The words repeat in his head and he sees the entire pitch and the approach to the goal completely differently. He weaves and circles and feints and after four more goes, he scores. </p><p>Oliver punches the air and cheers. They race to the ground and Teddy is struck again at how graceful and quick Oliver is in the air. They land, both laughing, out of breath, and exhausted and Teddy realises he’s completely forgotten to worry about his shoulder, or failure, or if his feelings about his senior teammate are completely inappropriate and will lead to nothing but pain, for the entire time he was in the air.</p><p>The worry about his shoulder lands on him like a boulder, though, when they are back in the changing rooms and he pulls off his jersey. The twinge in the joint sends a shock of pain down his arm. He tries not to wince too obviously — the last thing he wants is to be grounded again.  </p><p>“How’s the shoulder?” Oliver asks.</p><p>“A bit sore,” Teddy says, trying to shrug without wincing.  </p><p>He can feel that Oliver is right behind him. He can feel the heat of his body and his presence like a tangible thing.  </p><p>“I can help,” Oliver says and Teddy stops breathing. Until, that is, he sees that Oliver is holding out a small pot of ointment. “After I turned 40, I found this very welcome after most matches. And some practices.”</p><p>He opens the jar and scoops out a bright blue, glowing ointment. Oliver rubs it over his wrists and fingers and for a moment, his skin glows blue. “May I?” he asks, moving behind Teddy again.</p><p>Teddy nods. His mouth has gone as dry as fall leaves, so he couldn’t speak if he tried, but Oliver absolutely may. Oliver may touch him on his shoulder and anywhere else he likes. Teddy shrugs out of his jersey and pulls his t-shirt off his injured shoulder.</p><p>The first touch of Oliver’s hands on his skin makes him gasp. The ointment is fire and ice at the same time. Oliver smooths it gently over Teddy’s shoulder and Teddy feels his sore muscles relax and the aching in his joints ease.  </p><p>Oliver rubs the ointment over Teddy’s shoulder blade, the back of his neck, and around the front of his shoulder. Teddy holds in a gasp when the icy-hot ointment and Oliver’s strong but gentle hands touch his chest. </p><p>Oliver leans closer and Teddy can feel Oliver’s chest against his back. “Okay?” </p><p>“Yeah,” Teddy says. </p><p>Oliver’s hands continue to move on Teddy’s body. They slip up his sides and press against his chest. The intensity of the ointment fades but when Oliver glances a finger over Teddy’s nipple, he gasps and presses back against Oliver.</p><p>“Some people would say I shouldn’t be doing this. Say I’m taking advantage,” Oliver says, trailing his hand across Teddy’s chest. </p><p>“I don’t think we should listen to them.” </p><p>“Good,” says Oliver. </p><p>Oliver kisses Teddy’s ear, then the back of his neck. Teddy’s skin is tingling from the ointment and Oliver’s touch. Oliver’s warm breath on his neck makes him shiver. And little hums of pleasure flood his body at each touch of Oliver’s lips. It’s nearly more sensation than he can bear. Teddy pushes back and meets Oliver’s solid form. It feels so good to press against Oliver’s solid strength and feel enveloped by him. He feels Oliver’s cock hard against his arse.</p><p>“I don’t think we should listen to them,” Teddy says grinding against Oliver’s cock. “And neither do you.” </p><p>“No,” Oliver says. “No, the only thing I want to listen to is the sounds you make when I make you come.”</p><p>“Oh god,” groans Teddy. It feels like each of Oliver’s words have a direct line to his cock. Teddy reaches back and palms Oliver’s hip, pulling him tighter against him. </p><p>Oliver’s hands slide down Teddy’s front. Teddy is so hard and so desperate for Oliver to touch him he nearly sobs. He can’t wait and he takes Oliver’s hand and presses it against his cock. </p><p>“That’s very nice,” Oliver says, cupping Teddy’s hard cock and rubbing his palm against it. </p><p>It feels so good through two layers of cloth and Teddy can’t imagine how wonderful Oliver’s fingers would feel on his skin. </p><p>“Yes,” Teddy says and he unfastens his trousers and slips them down over his hips. Oliver laughs softly in his ear and the little puffs of breath make Teddy even harder. Oliver slides his hand under the elastic of Teddy’s pants and Teddy moans at the first touch of skin on skin. </p><p>“You’re gorgeous,” Oliver says. </p><p>He’s rocking his hips in time with his strokes so Teddy can feel the press of his hard cock against his arse every time Oliver’s hand squeezes over the head of his cock. Teddy looks down and watches how Oliver’s broad hand strokes up and down his cock. He watches the swollen head disappear into the grip of Oliver’s fist and he can see it becoming slicker and darker. </p><p>“Like that,” he says. The friction of Oliver’s hand, his solid weight at his back, and the feel of his clothed cock rubbing against Teddy’s bare skin is the best Teddy has felt since he can’t remember when. </p><p>“Come,” Oliver says. “I want to feel you come.” </p><p>Teddy feels the tightness in his balls and the feeling of tipping over an edge takes him. “Oh, fuck,” he groans, his hips stuttering, his arse grinding back against Oliver. He wants more and he wants this and he can only hear his blood pounding in his ears and Oliver’s encouraging sounds. He comes and Oliver keeps stroking, catching as much as he can and slicking Teddy’s cock even more with his own come. </p><p>Teddy’s sure he’d slip the floor if it weren’t for Oliver’s arms around him. He lets his head fall back onto Oliver’s shoulder and his chest expands at the delicious feeling of Oliver holding him. He can still feel Oliver’s erection pressing against him and, if he bent forward, just a bit, Oliver could push inside. The image is vivid in his mind and he wants to see Oliver come. </p><p>“You,” Teddy says. “I want you to – ” He lets the thought trail off as he hears the voices and chaos of the others arriving for practice through his boneless fog. He starts to turn in Oliver’s arms with new visions of dropping to his knees and sucking Oliver off. </p><p>Oliver tightens his arms around Teddy, holding him still. He trails his tongue around Teddy’s ear and says, “Later.” </p><p>Teddy’s certain that <i>later</i> and the feeling of being held so tightly he couldn’t move is going to echo through his mind all of practice and he’s going to find sitting on his broom to be his newest challenge. </p><p>*****</p><p>“Bumped into him in Diagon Alley, and thought it’d be a laugh to have him 'round,” says Ginny. </p><p>A laugh. Teddy thinks it’s many things, but Sunday lunch with his entire family and Oliver isn’t what he’d describe as a laugh. </p><p>“Brilliant,” he says, bracing himself for an afternoon of worlds colliding, uncomfortable conversations, and possibly, inconvenient erections. </p><p>“Ted,” Oliver says as Teddy walks into the back garden where Harry and Ginny have set up a huge table. “Hope you don’t mind mixing business with pleasure.” He shrugs and gives Teddy a sheepish look.</p><p>Teddy refrains from asking Oliver which he thinks is which. </p><p>They’ve set up tables in the back garden and the tables are covered with a feast that’s worthy of Hogwarts – or any Sunday at a Weasely-Potter family gathering. Oliver is comfortable and light-hearted with his old team. Teddy finds he loves seeing this side of him, seeing him away from the responsibility of being a leader and the push to win the Cup. The more time he spends with him, the more he cares for Oliver, and the more he sees himself slipping into something that is beyond either admiration or lust.  </p><p>“How’s our Teddy doing?” Angelina asks. </p><p>“Can we not?” Teddy says at the same time as he really wants to hear Oliver’s answer. </p><p>“Brilliant,” says Oliver.</p><p>“Well,” says Harry. “Don’t shout at him like you did me.” He tosses a literal hot potato at Oliver, who catches it and hurls it back. </p><p>“My way about me seemed to work out rather well for you lot,” says Oliver. “Besides, I don’t think going on easy on him is what Lupin wants. Is it, Lupin?” </p><p>Teddy feels his cheeks flame. He might spontaneously combust this afternoon.</p><p>“I —” he says. “Loo.” </p><p>“Bring drinks on your way back,” Ginny calls. “There’s pumpkin juice and Butterbeer in the kitchen.” </p><p>“I’ll help him,” says Oliver. </p><p>As soon as they are inside and out of sight of the others, Teddy turns on Oliver and says, “What are you trying to do to me?” </p><p>“You looked gorgeous when you blushed,” Oliver says. </p><p>“I’ll make you blush,” says Teddy and Oliver pushes him against the wall outside the kitchen and kisses him. </p><p>“Mmph,” Oliver says, his apparent surprise giving Teddy the moment he needs to twine his hands around Oliver’s neck and press against him. </p><p>Teddy is a few inches taller than Oliver and he loves the feeling of crowding Oliver’s brawny frame against the wall. He also loves the way Oliver tips his head up and opens to Teddy. Teddy can hear the family in the back garden, feet away. He slides his tongue between Oliver’s lips and he can see that Oliver glances at the back door, through which any number of people who might disapprove could come at any moment. </p><p>“Mm,” Teddy moans, taking Oliver’s square jaw between his hands and deepening the kiss. He can feel Oliver’s laugh against his chest and he sighs when Oliver curls his tongue around Teddy’s. Teddy feels taken over by the kiss, even as he’s the one who started it. Oliver has a way of being in charge no matter what the situation and the more he’s around him, the more Teddy finds he wants more of that feeling. </p><p>Teddy sees a shadow and starts to pull back. Oliver chases the kiss for a moment, pressing his lips again to Teddy’s. A soft sound of regret escapes Teddy’s lips. He would happily kiss Oliver all afternoon, but someone is definitely coming. Teddy turns his back to the door, but not before he can admire Oliver’s kiss-stung lips and rumpled shirt.</p><p>Ginny does come through the door and she follows them into the kitchen, levitating empty platters before her. Oliver and Teddy both grab bottles of Butterbeer and take huge swigs. </p><p>Ginny glances back and forth between them. “Giving him some pointers?” she asks. “He’ll hex me for this, but any help would be appreciated. I know how hard it is to break into a team.” </p><p>“I’ll give him some private lessons, give him a hand. Make sure he’s ready. I promise.” </p><p>Teddy spits the Butterbeer he’s just sipped across the kitchen. He searches for a witty retort, but nothing comes. </p><p>“Right, well, they’re conspiring to get a match going outside, so if you don’t want to get pulled in, I’ll make your excuses.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t miss it,” says Oliver and as they all jog back outside, Teddy thinks that he wouldn’t miss it for anything, either. </p><p>*****</p><p>The match is in two days. It’s nothing special. Their first match of the season against Pride of Portree. To Teddy it’s the second most monumental match of his career thus far. He and Oliver have been practicing every morning before the rest of the team arrives and he’s feeling stronger and more confident, and more pulled toward Oliver than ever. They’ve had it off a few more times and it’s brilliant and Teddy’s trying to relax and enjoy it for what it is — whatever it is. The thing is, he thinks about Oliver constantly and he’s starting to worry that he’s head over heels for him.</p><p>Teddy wraps a towel around his waist and sits on one of the benches, waiting for Oliver to come out of the shower. He wants to see if Oliver’s eyes burn when he sees him half naked. Some part of Teddy still worries that this is some kind of initiation, some game Oliver plays with new players. It’s not that Teddy thinks badly of Oliver, it’s that he’s having trouble believing that a man his age, with his fame, and who looks like Oliver looks, is really that interested in Teddy. </p><p>“How was it to play with your school team?” Teddy asks. What he wants to ask is what Oliver had said to Harry when they spent twenty minutes in the back garden, pretending to tidy up. </p><p>“Harry said I should help you to relax and feel more confident. He gave me one of his talks. I think he enjoyed it too much, revenge for when we were in school.” Oliver smiles down at Teddy. </p><p>There’s that heat Teddy was hoping to see. He chides himself for being so stupid. “What did you say?”</p><p>“I didn’t tell him about us, if that’s what you mean,” Oliver says and Teddy thrills at the easy way Oliver says <i>us</i>. </p><p>“I don’t know what I mean,” Teddy says. “But I do know I don’t want to talk about Harry right now. We have about fifteen minutes.” </p><p>“Do we now?” Oliver says. “You should see yourself, sitting there in your towel,” Oliver says. “You look like a fucking Adonis. You have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?” </p><p>The praise and the hungry look Oliver’s giving him make Teddy bolder, more confident. He leans back and places his hands behind him on the bench. His towel falls to the floor and he says, “Come here, then.” </p><p>Oliver drops his towel and moves to straddle Teddy, lowering himself so he’s nearly sitting in Teddy’s lap. Teddy’s cock is hard and straining and pressing into Oliver’s thigh. His body trembles with the need to thrust up against Oliver’s body. </p><p>“Lie back,” Oliver says and he puts his hand in the middle of Teddy’s chest and pushes him back until Teddy is lying on the bench. “Tell me if anything hurts your shoulder.” </p><p>Oliver kisses his way down Teddy’s chest and stomach. He lingers everywhere that makes Teddy moan and Teddy buries his fingers in Oliver’s hair, urging him toward Teddy’s cock. Finally, Oliver licks up the side of Teddy’s cock and sucks the head into his mouth. </p><p>“Oh god,” Teddy moans. Oliver’s mouth is so warm and his tongue presses the head of Teddy’s cock against the roof of his mouth. Teddy can’t help but roll his hips, feeling his cock slide deeper, nudge the back of Oliver’s throat. Oliver sucks, hard, and moves his mouth up and down. </p><p>Oliver pulls off, swirling his tongue around the tips of Teddy’s cock and pressing against the slit. “I want to put my fingers in you.” </p><p>“Fuck, please,” Teddy says. He spreads his legs and he cannot find it in himself to care that he’s put on naked display just how desperate for Oliver he is. </p><p>“Teddy,” Oliver groans. “Fuck.”</p><p>His mouth is back on Teddy’s cock and he touches the tip of his finger to Teddy’s hole and presses just enough that Teddy can feel his nerve endings come alive. </p><p>It feels so good and Teddy’s harder than he’s ever been, and he wants more. Teddy rocks back, pushing down on Oliver’s finger. He needs more. He wants to feel Oliver’s fingers fucking into him, so hard and deep that he can know what it will be like when it’s Oliver’s cock. “More,” he moans.</p><p>Oliver swirls his tongue around the head of Teddy’s cock. Teddy doesn’t know if he should thrust up into Oliver’s mouth or push back on his finger. </p><p>“More,” he says again.</p><p>This time Oliver answers with another finger sliding in beside the first. “Yes,” Teddy gasps. He pushes back, fucking himself and urging Oliver on. </p><p>Oliver groans and the sound vibrates on Teddy’s cock. He’s rocking helplessly between Oliver’s mouth and his fingers, pushing Oliver deeper.  </p><p>“So good,” he gasps. “Close.” </p><p>Oliver works a third finger into him and sucks even harder on the head of his cock. The stretch and the friction and the way Oliver is moaning like this is the best thing he’s ever done push Teddy over the edge and his orgasm crashes over him. </p><p>He throws an arm over his face, his cheeks burning and his breath making his chest heave. When he can open his eyes, he’s greeted by the sight of Oliver sitting astride him. He’s glorious. His thick thighs press into Teddy’s hipbones and his arse nestles deliciously into Teddy’s groin. He’s hard and his cock is slick and his hand is hovering like he wants to touch himself but is waiting. </p><p>“Touch yourself,” Teddy says. “I want to see what you like.” </p><p>“Yes,” Oliver says and he grips his cock and starts to stroke. His cock is thick and Teddy feels his own twitch at the thought of what it will be like to have it inside him. </p><p>“You make me hard,” Oliver says, twisting over the head of his cock. He rolls his hips and it looks like Teddy’s fucking him. If anyone walked in right now, they’d think Teddy’s cock was deep inside as Oliver rocked back and forth and touched himself. </p><p>Teddy curls his hands around Oliver’s thighs. He loves the way the hard muscle moves under the warm skin. “Faster,” Teddy says. He can’t take his gaze away from Oliver’s hand, furiously pumping his cock. “Next time, I’m going to suck you. And then I’m gonna fuck you.”  </p><p>“God yes,” Oliver says. His stomach muscles contract and he rocks down against Teddy and Teddy can see that Oliver is thinking about Teddy fucking him to. “Fuck me,” he says. </p><p>When Oliver comes, he moans Teddy’s name and Teddy cannot think of anything sexier he’s ever heard. Oliver falls forward to take Teddy’s mouth in a searing kiss and Teddy’s wand suddenly vibrates to signal that someone is entering the pitch. </p><p>“Fuck,” he says because he’s covered with come and Oliver is on top of him and the very last thing he wants to do is leap up and get back in the shower. He wants to stay here with Oliver’s solid weight on his body all day. </p><p>“Match tomorrow,” Oliver says, kissing Teddy one more time as he lifts himself off Teddy and the bench and grabs his towel. “Show them what you’ve got. I’ll make it worth your while.”</p><p>“There’s my motivation, then,” says Teddy, prying himself off the bench. He thinks, but doesn’t get to say because they hear voices coming near, that someday he wants to do this without the threat of interruption. </p><p>*****</p><p>Teddy’s first match after his unceremonious debut is a tremendous improvement. Puddlemere United wins 196 to 73 and a few of those 196 are due to Teddy. There’s his first step in the direction of not being known as the bloke who was knocked out his first match. </p><p>The team lands together on the pitch and waves and shouts to the cheering fans on their side. Harry and Ginny and Gran and the kids, as well as half a dozen assorted Weasleys and most of his school team are in the stands and Teddy reckons he very well may have just arrived. </p><p>The team makes its way across the pitch and out of the stadium. A heavy hand lands on his shoulder, and Oliver leans to whisper in his ear, so close because of the din of the crowd. “You were brilliant.  I cannot wait to get you home.”</p><p>Teddy stops and the others file past them. So far, their — whatever it is — has taken place in a neutral place. A place they both belong. It’s ensured that their comings together are quick and dirty. It’s been brilliant and fun and completely clear that it’s all about getting off. </p><p>“You want me to come to your place?” </p><p>“If you want. If you don’t, no worries. If I’ve misunderstood…” Oliver says, looking a little confused. And maybe hurt, and Teddy realises he never wants to see Oliver looking that way again. </p><p>Someone shouts Oliver’s name. “Merlin, here comes your fan club.” </p><p>“Nah, all they want to know from me these days is when I’m going to retire. Ginny asks me that every time she sees me. I think she’s terrified I’ll give the story to someone else.” </p><p>“And when are you going to retire?” Teddy asks. He doesn’t want to think about Oliver not being on the team. </p><p>“Not this year.” </p><p>“Good. I love playing with you.” </p><p>“I love playing with you too.” Oliver says grinning mischievously.</p><p>“And, Oliver,” Teddy says as the press and several fans get nearly close enough to hear. “You have not misunderstood.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is part of the 2020 Harry Potter Cross Gen Fest. The author will be revealed at the end of August.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>